


Mirror

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Has Ruined My Life [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anorexia Nervosa, F/M, Kinda Dark, Self Loathing, corrupted self image, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Sherlock helps you fight your demons.





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Can you do a Sherlock x Reader where reader has anorexia nervosa, and Sherlock tries to help her? I love your works, I’ve been going through them for a while now <3

You glared daggers at your reflection. You were just too... fat. Sherlock should know how you felt about yourself. Why was he doing that? You felt hot tears stinging your eyes. A sigh left your lips as you turned your head. You couldn't stand looking at yourself any longer. A hand on your chin stopped your movements. Sherlock was now right behind you, his chest slightly pressing against your back. His left hand was on your shoulder, his right hand still on your chin. "Do you see the problem here?", he asked quietly. Immediately your mind spewed out several negative thoughts about yourself. 

"Stop", Sherlock whispered. And they did. His right hand left your chin to move to your ribs. He gently stroked over the skin stretching over the bones. Suddenly you felt bad. He treated your body as if it would break under too much pressure. Maybe you would. After all, you were only skin and bones. Wait, where did that come from? For a split moment, you saw your body in a different light. "Don't you understand? This... this is destroying you. Slowly but surely. You say you're not hungry, but do you even listen to your body anymore?" 

You lowered your gaze from the mirror. It was... horrible. How had you managed to do that to yourself? "Can we... stop for today?", you asked quietly. Sherlock nodded, handing you your clothes back. Hurriedly you put them on. After you were finished, Sherlock hugged you tightly. "You did so well today, (YN)", he whispered. You hugged him back shakily. "Can we..." You paused. "Can we go eat somewhere?" Sherlock smiled. You didn't see it, but you just felt it. "Of course, dear"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
